Administrative Core A Core A is the Administrative Core and will be utilized by all projects and the Scientific Core. The ,; Administrative Core will facilitate the research conducted by the projects and will serve as the administration center for the Program. This core will require the effort of a full time administrator (100% effort) to handle and coordinate all of the activities related to the administration of the Program. The current Research Program Coordinator is Ms. Stacy Holloway who will continue to function in this role. The Administrative Core will be under the direction of Dr. Paul W. Doetsch, the Program Director. Dr. David Lambeth, the Deputy Program Director will function as vice director of the Administrative Core and assist Dr. Doetsch in various administrative capacities. The activities of the Administrative Core will include coordination of the monthly meetings of the Program faculty and the monthly Program research presentations by the research groups comprising Projects 1 through 5 plus the Mouse Tumor Models Core. AcUvities4ndude, but are not limited to coordination of faculty and laboratory research group schedules, planning and executing meetings and generation of meeting minutes and summaries, travel and reservation planning and budget administration. Other activities will include the scheduling and execution of quarterly meetings with the Internal Advisory Board and the Program Project Faculty. Scheduling visits and communication with the External Advisory Board will also be the responsibility of Core A. The purposes of such meetings will be to review Program Project,, accomplishments, discuss significant changes in focus and direction of individual projects and to provide general advice and feedback related to project interrelationships. In addition, at the monthly Program Project Leaders'meeting, discussion of Program resource issues (budget, utilization of Program administrator effort, and other appropriate issues) will take place. The Administrative Core prepares and maintains the overall records for the Program Project and prepares reports related to Program activities, including Progress Reports and meeting summaries. The Administrative Core will also be responsible for administrative support of Core B and will interact with Dr. Martin and the Core B staff on budgetary issues. Other functions include Program correspondence, Progress Reports, manuscripts and other publications, Program budgetary and purchasing records. Ms. Holloway also directly assists in the preparation of manuscripts generated from Project 2 and assists in other administrative manners. The Administrative Core will be located in 4027 Rollins Research Center, nearby to the offices of Drs.;? Doetsch, Lambeth and Grouse and is fully equipped for secretarial and other administrative activities. The project use of the Administrative Core by the various components of the Program are shown in Table 1- CORE A.